J'Pel
J'Pel is a linguist who was once part of the social science team on Deep Space Nine. When Marcus accepted the position as the USS Fenrir's first officer during the Dominion War, he recommended J'Pel for the position of Operations Officer and she accepted. She later had involvement with the Romulans that prompted her to resign. Currently, she serves on the USS Fenrir as Helmsmen after she re-enlisted into the Fleet. Background Information Her whereabouts afterwards are largely unknown, but by 2403 she was living with a sectarian Vulcan group (that also accepted members of other species) in the Badlands, having formed a colony illegally. Returning to Vulcan for her pon farr cycle that year, she was possessed by a pa wraith and brought to Earth against her will, where she remained. She had been referenced as having had two pon farrs by 2375 and scheduled to have her next by 2378. It is unknown what J'Pel's position is in current plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Solan Vakal (2374-2375): J'Pel met her ex-boyfriend after he had come from an alternate universe known as D-Track. In November, 2374 they melded, making Solan's more emotional nature seep into J'Pel which began to manifest more in her personality. Lincoln Tredway (2404-2404): J'Pel met her ex-boyfriend after the death of their mutual friend Th'Mataklahn. After he invited her to stay in his apartment since she had no where else to go, their relationship became something more than friends. Once they started to heavily date, she moved in permanently. In September, 2404 after leaving to help in the Bajoran elections, Lincoln called off their relationship because of her inability to emote. Current Spouse(s) Surok J'Pel met her husband, Surok, while on a mission in the Beta Quadrant. Finding his cryotube on a planet, he was discovered as being part of the missing crew from the original USS Valiant. When he went into an early pon farr, J'Pel realized that she had feelings for him. These feelings culimated after their rescue from the Purusar and eventually married. They have plans on eventually starting a family. They have one child together. Children J'Pel has one child with Surok named T'Rok. See link for more information. As a reference, she will have a second child, L'Rel in 2415 during her next ponn farr. Starfleet Academy There is no information about J'Pel and which dates she attended the Academy. Military Service She served on the Fenrir from 2374-2379 as the operations officer. In that year, J'Pel, along with Th'Mataklahn and several others, joined Wolfe when he resigned from the Federation Council to take part in the Romulan Civil War. When Wolfe's ship was destroyed in the Nequencia system, she was actually planetside, having "painted the target" so that the small fleet in orbit could destroy Praetor T'Kassus's biological weapons facility. She was able to eventually make her way back to Federation space, informing Marcus' ex-wife Katal and the Federation News Service that they had not attacked a civilian target, as the Praetor had claimed. Afterwards, she returned to Vulcan, but found herself at odds with her family. J'Pel had always been a somewhat unusual Vulcan, dying her hair blonde among other things, and her family never really approved. Stopping on Bajor to visit the then still-incapacitated Marcus, she came up with a plan along with T'Pok to heal him with the help of his daughter, Karyn. In 2407, she re-enlisted into the fleet to join her husband on the USS Fenrir-B as the Helmsmen. Others on the DS9 science team located at Science Team - 2372. Category:Todd's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2330 Category:All Characters